Accidental bump in the park
by carson1234568
Summary: While taking her mind off of a recently solved case. She shes someone she hasn't seen in the last four years. Does this mean her path will change in the future or will she just keep her walls up with the Stabler family. ***I have updated chapter one and two while chapter three is now up as well!***
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_**Please be kind this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you enjoy and there will be more to come. Hopefully I am able to update in a few days. Thanks for reading this as well. I hope you enjoy! Yes, this is a replacement for chapter one. **_

_**A few points for me to make are: in this first chapter Kathy is not the one talking to Olivia. Kathleen is the one Olivia bumps into at the park. I am also sorry that I took down chapter three and four. They will be uploaded again when I am finish revising and adding more. If anyone has ideas about what I should do to continue with this story then go ahead and leave a review or PM . **_

"After that case I could drink the night away and I still won't be able to forget it." I said to nobody in particular. It had taken over thirty-six hours to solve it in the first place. Not, like anyone one of us had gotten sleep in the first place. Looking around in my apartment realizing the dishes needed to be done but I really did not want due to the mood I am in.

Instead, I walked into my bedroom looked for my gray NYPD sweatpants with a long sleeve navy blue shirt to get ready for my four o'clock in the morning run. I need to find a way to stop myself thinking about the father who rape and kill his wife while the children were in the other room listening to everything that was going on.

Right around 4:30 I already made one time around central park and still needed to get some energy out. So, I decided to go ahead and take a walk around this time. I love the light in the sky during this time in the morning because the light makes it look as if there is something on the other side of the tunnel.

When I made it halfway through the park this time; I realized there was someone in the park I have not seen in about four years. The blonde hair and her blues eyes is what gave her away.

"Kathleen, what are you doing out here at this time in the morning?" I question her.

"Olivia Benson? It's good to see you again after all time!" She looks shocked but relieved at the same time.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why are you really here at this time in the morning? When you could be sleeping at this hour or at least be in a house where it is warm." I try asking her again, hoping to get an answer out of her so I don't have to ask her again.

"I really just needed to get away from the house for a little while. Can't stand my mother argue with us after she gets home from work. Her always asking if the housework is done, or if we came home when we should have after school! If she can't trust us to do things then why even leave us home alone in the first place" Kathleen explained with tears in her eyes.

I wanted to ask her a couple questions but I knew the less I knew the better off I was because in my heart I knew this would be the last time I would see her.

"Do you know what the worst part of this is? I can't even talk to her without her picking a fight with me! What kind of a mother does that? Not one that love her daughter!" I noted if I don't stop her I would be getting more information out of her and I didn't want to know because I would go to her parents and say something. This is not something I want to happen because I have not seen her father since he put his papers in. Since then I haven't seen anyone of the Stabler's . In my heart I knew it was his way of saying what happen that day was my fault.

"Kathleen, how about you walk home with me and then I will call a cab for you. I believe and I think you know this but you should really being talking to your parents about this, at least to your mother. Don't you think she will want to know where you are at this time in the morning? I know if you were my child and wandering off I would be worrying about if you made it home or not." Realizing this may seem harder than I think to persuade her to go home because of the look in her eyes is a cold one with no emotion but fear in it.

"Liv, why don't you just leave and pretend you didn't see me here? I know I am no longer your problem and I can see you don't care anymore." Kathleen spoke with tears in her eyes as if someone just put a bullet in her.

"Kat, you need to go home and explain this to your parents because I know deep down they really do love you. It's not that I don't care anymore it is the fact that you should be telling them this instead of me. Who is not even related to you in any way." Hoping I got through to her. At least the tears have finally stopped coming down from her eyes. Maybe I did get through to her.

"Alright, but can you drop me off? As long as it don't interfere with what you were doing? I don't think I can handle going home alone." She asks with pleading eyes.

"I'll drop you off then I need to leave right away. I'll even walk you to the door. The minute that door opens I am out of there and back to what I need to do." I didn't want to sound so harsh but I didn't know how else to let her know I didn't want to see either her parents. The next thing I could be accuse of is kidnapping their daughter.

"That is fine with me. Thank you so much Olivia. I don't know what would have happen if you didn't show up when you did. This truly means a lot to me." Kathleen look Olivia in the eye with that they left to head back to Olivia's to get her keys.

The ride to Queens stay quiet until Olivia pulled down the road she where the Stabler's live. Once she pulled in the driveway. Kathleen look at Olivia to see if she would be keeping her word or not. When she her take off the seatbelt, Kathleen knew she would be keeping her word.

The minute the two of them got to the porch, Olivia rang watch her ring the door bell. Just like Olivia promise. She left once she saw the white door open. She didn't even bother to stay to see who would open it.

Halfway down the driveway to her car she heard her name being called. She didn't look back but kept going the driver's side front door of her car.

"Olivia, please turn around?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Thanks for all of the positive comments back! I wasn't expecting that at all and again thank you for taking the time for reading and reviewing. Now here's chapter two. Yes, some of you might be disappointed but don't worry there will be a reunion! **_

_***This is also re uploaded and I hope anyone who has started to read this. Know I am truly sorry I did not realize what I had done. This chapter is when Olivia and Kathy are both having a conversation. Elliot is not in this chapter! **_

"Olivia, wait! Please turn around I would like to talk to you before you leave. Knowing once you leave you will not come back around." Kathy pleaded.

"Look Kathy I would love to stay around and chat with you but I really have to get back to work." I did not know what else to come up for an excuse. I sure did not want to have this conversation with her right now. It is still quite early in the morning and I have not had my coffee yet.

"Olivia, please it will only take fifteen minutes of your time, if that." Kathy look as if she were about to start begging if I did not give into her.

"I give you ten minutes then I am out of here whether you said everything or not. Got me?" What could ten minutes due to me since.

"Let's go set on the porch. I don't want my children hearing what I have to say to you." After I took my cell phone out of my car I turn back to Kathy and followed her onto her porch. There's this white swing on the left side where she thought it would be easier to have the conversation.

"I would ask you how you are doing if this is you were here for a normal visit but as it is you are here and I need to let you know of some changes. Since Elliot resign from the force him and I decided it was time for a divorce. You have to know we both agreed on it and every since the divorce we have been amicable. There has not been any fighting going on and the kids are enjoying this as well." Kathy looked at me in the eyes as if she were telling one of her best friends about this new arrangement.

"Honestly Kathy, I do not care about what is going on between you and Elliot. I am glad the two of decided to get the divorce and you are in a better place with your relationship. But, I don't want to hear anything about this. What goes on between you and him does not involve me anymore. It may have involved me back when Elliott and I were working but since then it don't." I started to get off the swing but Kathy lightly pulled on my arm letting me know she was not done talking.

"Olivia, whether you like to hear it or not but this have everything to do with you. I know it has taken two years to even know anything that is going on with our family but you deserve to know what you are willing to hear. As, I can see Elliot is a tough subject for you. Meaning you either were or are in love with him. I am hoping you have not given up on him yet. He does love you but he needed to get his head in the right place before he saw you again. I know this is a lot for you to take in but I really need to finish what I am saying to you before you go off back living your life." Kathy look down at the two yellow plants that are sitting near her front door. Then back at me as if asking if it is alright for her to continue on talking to me.

"Kathy, I will hear what I want but like I have told you before I have given ten minutes of my time and it is ticking away. If I were you I would go ahead and continue before you either lose your nerve or I walk away from this conversation." I told her without even daring to look in her eyes.

"Alright, right now Elliot is in Florida. I am telling you this because I want you to know plus if you feel like you want to pop him a visit then you can. He has been going to therapy, the children see him when they go down or when he flies up on his weekends with them. If you don't see him then I should let you know he is due to come here next weekend to see his children. I feel like you two need to clear the air but if you don't then I suppose that its fine even thou you both are not fine." Kathy went on explaining.

What I find funny is after all this time of not seeing her or her family and she decides to let me know everything that is going on. I feel like she felt obligated to let me know about everything that is going on.

I do the one thing she is probably hoping I will do and I take myself out of the conversation without saying one word to her and head back to my car. I now want it to be a week ago where the case never happened and I never ran into Kathleen at the park. If I did not run into her then Kathy would not have told me about everything that has happen to her family.

Once I pulled out of the Stabler driveway I head to the one place I know I will be able to forget everything that has took place tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I am hoping you all understand and know that I am sorry for the way my first two chapters had turned out and I hope you like them now that I have fixed them. I am hoping to have this chapter up tonight and then I am going to go ahead and watch last week's episode of Law and Order! Note I may not be able to update as much as you like but I do have a babysitting job tomorrow and also have school and the lovely homework that goes along with it! **_

_**You can leave me messages/reviews here or you can leave them on twitter. My twitter is cmbkac!  
**_

_**Again thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy it! (: **_

_**Note I do not own these characters in any way. They belong to Dick Wolfe. **_

Chapter three

It has been three weeks since I have seen Kathy. I hope by now she knows that I have no intention of invading her or her family's life. It has been close to three years since I have been on talking terms with any of them. The last time I have seen Elliot was here in this very room when Jenna shot at everyone in this room. I have seen him take the shot and kill her to save everyone. I was holding Sister Peggy while she died in my arms I knew Jenna needed to be stop but I did not know I would have also lost my best friend that day. Since then I have kept my all of relationships at work as work relationships. I can't have another one of my partnerships become that close again.

I knew Elliot and I were too close as for a partnership goes but no one ever did anything about it. Unless, Elliot or I took one another out of the equation of our partnership due to how our friendship was going to end. I have done it twice, once was right after the Gitano case and other time was when I went to Oregon; Elliot did it the minute he has left the unit.

After all these years I am still thinking about this because I feel like I have done something wrong where he could not take being my partner anymore. I totally understand because he did break the one rule we have which was never to pick each other over the job again.

"Olivia? Olivia are you there or should I just go ahead and take Amanda with me for this?" Nick asked me while looking at me asking him himself if I should be here working or not.

"No, I will go. Just give me five minutes to get my coat and keys to the vehicle so we can head to Mercy." At least that will give him some idea that I have been listening to him in some way.

~Twenty Minutes later~

"Well that went well." Nick said.

"Yeah, but what case goes so well at the beginning anyways." I explained to him. Then all of the sudden I saw Kathy. Of course I would have to see her but why is it after we confronted one another three weeks ago I would have to start seeing more of her around. A part of me wants to forget who she even was and why I knew her in the first place.

The moment Kathy looked up she knew it was me and started coming toward me. I knew there was no way out of this now.

"Hey Olivia, I am wondering if you are available to have dinner with us tonight, I would understand if you can't make it as I see you are here for work." Kathy looks as if this might have been the only way to ask me to her house to have dinner. After all there was my partner standing next to me and we are in a public place after all.

"Hey, I will see what if I can get free for at least a couple hours. If not I know you will understand if I can't make it. Since your former husband had the same hours as me at one point." I pointed out to her.

"Also you can bring this man with you if you want." She turns to look at Nick "I am Kathy. Who are you?" Never in my time would I have imagined Kathy inviting some stranger into her home. I might as well take her up on her offer after all I would like to Kathleen again and see the rest of the Stabler kids and see how they are doing with school and if they have graduated.

"Hi Kathy, I am Nick Amaro. It is a pleasure of meeting you but Benson and I really have to get going. If she goes you can bet I will be there as her guest that is if she would like to take me." Nick explains to her and I can see how tonight will go if I do decide to go to the Stabler's house for dinner. I can't believe Nick even have the nerve to go ahead and say anything to her. All he had to say was his name and we could have left it at that.

"Yeah, Nick's right. We do need to get going so if you don't mind I will catch up to you later." That was not a yes but I might as well have put it as a yes. I just hope I don't regret going there tonight or regret bringing Nick with me as my guest.

**I am hoping to have another chapter up by tomorrow if I cannot do it tonight. Review please! **


End file.
